Scorpius and Potter Females
by TheNumber007
Summary: Fem!Harry (Harriet) Potter now married and have children of her own. As Potter is ancient family so she kept her maternal name after marriage. When Lily Luna return to home for summer vacation, she brings her boyfriend Scorpios Malfoy along with her. Now read about how Scorpios stand with two beautiful Potter ladies. Warning! contains graphical description of sex and lemons.


As the Hogwarts Express transported the students of Hogwarts School back home for summer vacation one Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter could be seen sitting in a compartment alone. They were both heavily making out and had been for a while.

As their lips smashed together in a loving yet sloppy expression of affection one of Scorpius' hands groped Lily's breasts while the other found its way down her pants. Lily didn't pull away but groaned in enjoyment as they went further.

For you see the two Gryffindor's had started dating a few months ago, but only in the last few weeks has their relationship gotten physical. They were trying to get in as much as they could before school was over until Lily came up with a great idea and invited Scorpius to stay with her for the summer. Her parents had said it was okay and both teens were excited to not have to separate.

"Oh Scorpius!" Lily moaned. Tilting her head back she realized how close they were to platform 9 and ¾. "We're almost there Scorpius." She said managing to pull his lips off hers for a moment. But even when she said that he didn't respond. "That means we have to stop Scorpius!" She said pushing him off of her.

Scorpius frowned. "We can't stop now," he told her. "Not when I've got this boner." He said pointing to his crouch where his erection could be seen pushing through his pants.

"There's no time." She told him as she fixed her hair back to normal. "Just make it go down. You're not meeting my parents with that sticking out."

Scorpius sighed but did as she said. After the train pulled in the two got out with everyone else. Grabbing their luggage Lily looked around for her parents. After a minute she spotted her mother standing alone.

She rushed over dragging Scorpius behind her. Reaching her mother she found herself pulled into a hug. "Lily! I've missed you so much! Welcome back dear."

"Hello mother," Lily said as she pulled out of the hug. "It's wonderful to see you again. This is Scorpius." She said pointing to the boy behind her. "But where's Dad?"

"Your father isn't coming. The divorce papers are all done and his first decision as a single man was to leave picking up his daughter to me." She sighed and noticed the frown on her daughter's face. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll see him later."

"Yeah, your right mom." Lily said biting her lip.

It was then that Scorpius decided he should introduce himself. "Umm hello Mrs Potter. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay with Lily and you."

He held his hand out and the older woman shook it. It was then that Scorpius got a good look at Lily's mom. Harriet Potter was a thirty seven year old British woman with dark curly hair. She was taller than Lily and Scorpius (who were practically the

same height) by only a few inches and was in good physical condition. Not to mention Scorpius couldn't help but notice how large her chest was.

"It's wonderful to meet you Scorpius." She smiled down at him. "I've heard all about you from Lily."

"Mom maybe we should get in the car?" Lily suggested feeling rather embarrassed.

Sensing how uncomfortable her daughter felt she said no more and directed the two outside the station and to her parked car. They got in and started to drive to the Potter home. As she drove the two Harriet Potter noticed how close her daughter and Scorpius were. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome she thought Scorpius was despite his age.

Trying not to think of it she focused on her driving and managed to get home earlier than usual. They got out of the car and went inside quickly. Harriet headed into the kitchen but saw her daughter pushing Scorpius towards the other way.

"I'm going to show Scorpius my room, okay mom?" Lily said.

"Sure." She nodded. "I think I'll start dinner."

Dinner was an interesting experience for Mrs Potter. Lily was usually a solitary girl so seeing her talking and laughing with someone her age was a new experience. She wasn't sure when the last time she'd heard her daughter talk or smile so much.

She also learned a bit about Scorpius; though that was because of all the questions she was asking. It was obvious her daughter was in love with the boy but that didn't tell her much. So she shot off a round of questions.

"So Scorpius, you and Lily just finished your fifth year. How was it?"

"What's your family like Scorpius?"

"What do you plan to do after you graduate?"

And of course…

"Do you think my daughter is pretty?"

Lily blushed but Scorpius answered anyway. "Of course Mrs Potter, she's beautiful."

The older woman nodded as if she had expected nothing else. "Well she does get it from me."

"I can tell." Scorpius answered. Lily glanced at her boyfriend. "I mean you bear such a striking resemblance. It's hard not to notice."

"Thank you Scorpius." And though Harriet Potter knew the boy was probably only being polite she couldn't help but feel flattered at the compliment.

Soon dinner was over and not a minute too early for the teenagers. They both helped with the cleanup and then ran off to Lily's room. It didn't take long for the older woman to find herself lonely again. A glass of wine and her favourite television programs couldn't stave off the lack of company for very long.

After turning off the TV and letting the silence fill the room she wondered what her daughter was up to. She knew she should be more responsible considering there was a boy in the house but she trusted Lily too much. Standing up she walked down the hall to where Lily's room was.

As she got closer she could faintly hear strange sounds emanating from behind the door. It was mostly closed but not completely and she was able to quietly pull it open enough to see inside. What she saw inside forced her eyes open so wide her eyebrows disappeared behind her hair.

Scorpius Malfoy was fucking her daughter.

She turned around, closed her eyes and looked again but she hadn't imagined it. It was actually happening. Her daughter Lily and her boyfriend were butt-naked doing it doggy-style on her bed.

Both teens were moaning heavily in pleasure and covered in sweat that caught the light. Lily's breasts bobbed up and down in rhythmic motion while Scorpius' hands gripped her ass tightly. They were both so into it they hadn't even noticed that they were being watched.

"Oh God Lily!" Scorpius panted. "You're so fucking tight!"

"Don't…stop…Scorpius." Lily's tongue seemed to be out of her mouth more than in. "Almost…there."

"I need to cum Lily!" Scorpius said a few seconds later.

"N-Not inside!" Lily said finding her voice. "Pull out!"

As Scorpius (regretfully) pulled out Lily quickly flipped over. "On my face Scorpius!" She opened her mouth wide.

Harriet Potter watched as Scorpius gripped his dick furiously rubbing up and down his shaft while her daughter sat in front of him naked with her mouth open. Suddenly Scorpius groaned in pleasure as a stream of semen shot out of his dick and onto his girlfriend's face. After a few more seconds Scorpius finished cumming as Lily started to lick the massive amount of cum off of her face with her tongue.

"How is it?" He asked.

She licked her lips again. "You have to ask? You know I love the taste of your cum."

Having seen enough the mother closed the door quietly and walked into the bathroom. She just stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what she had just seen and why she didn't stop it. She should've gone in there and done something but for some reason she just stood there watching.

Unsure what to do Harriet decided to take a bath. After filling the tub with hot water she stripped herself naked and got in. She couldn't help reliving the memory over again in her mind. For some reason she kept focusing on Scorpius and how big his dick was. Remembering how his cum splattered all over Lily's face she wished it was her face instead.

Realizing what she was thinking she opened her eyes and looked down. She realized she had been fingering herself the whole time as she remembered what she saw. Instead of being horrified at what her daughter had done she now found herself turned on instead!

Morally she knew that was wrong, but for some reason she was able to get past that. She was a lonely woman who wanted to be loved and Scorpius was a very handsome young man.

Sticking her finger back inside her pussy she started to masturbate again. Only this time she went much faster and couldn't help but let out a moan as she fantasized about being banged by Scorpius just like her daughter was. Overcome with sexual desire she came up with a plan to have the young man for herself.

Later that night she snuck into her daughter's room. Just as she expected Scorpius had fallen asleep in here rather than in the guest room. Both teens were naked on top of the bed. Lily was under the covers but Scorpius wasn't which made it that much easier.

After waiting a minute to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness she tiptoed over to get a better look at Scorpius. Staring at his crouch which was out in the open Harriet got a good look at his junk. Though he was un-erect she still licked her lips in desire.

Grabbing his dick with her right hand she carefully moved her hand across it. Getting no reaction from Scorpius she started to rub up and down his shaft. She started to go faster and had to be careful not to cut him with her long finger nails. Despite the fact that he was getting the hand job of his life Scorpius still hadn't woken up.

Having stroked off a fair share of dicks in her life Harriet realized Scorpius was close to cumming. Preparing herself she rubbed faster and as he came she caught it all in her mouth. She couldn't take the chance of spilling his seed and having him find out. Once she had it all in her mouth she swallowed. It tasted wonderful and she wanted more but knew she'd have to wait till morning.

The next morning Scorpius woke up feeling sleepy but decided he needed a shower. Lily was still asleep so he figured now would be the perfect time. Stripping down he started to wake up as the warm water hit him. Making sure to wash thoroughly he hurried so not to hold anyone who wanted to use the bathroom up.

He got out and started to dry off but before he could finish the door opened and Mrs Potter walked in. A red flag went off in Scorpius' brain and he tried to cover himself up with the towel. "Mrs Potter! I'm sorry, I was just finishing up…"

He had expected her to be embarrassed on walking in on him and turn and leave. Instead she showed no hesitation at all and actually moved closer to him. "Oh it's

not a problem Scorpius, but you won't be needing this." She said pulling the towel off of him.

Trying desperately to cover his junk with only his hands Scorpius asked what was going on. "What is it? What do you want?" It was then that he noticed she was dressed only in her underwear. A lacy pink bra and a matching thong he could barely keep his eyes off of.

She ignored his question for now. "You know Scorpius last night I started to hear some strange sounds." A look crossed the teen's face but he said nothing. "I followed the noise all the way to my daughter's room and do you know what I saw?"

Scorpius gulped. "W-What?"

Harriet moved her head to only a mere inch from Scorpius'. "I saw you fucking my daughter on her bed! In my house!"

"I'm sorry!" Scorpius apologized. "We didn't think you'd find out."

"Well I did!" She whispered. He could feel her breathing in his ear. "And now I'm going to punish you for it!" Without warning Harriet crossed the few inches separating their faces and kissed Scorpius right on the lips. He didn't respond but she kissed him furiously anyway for almost ten seconds before pulling away.

He looked more confused than ever. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I want you Scorpius." She admitted. "I saw what you did to my daughter and I want a turn. I'm a lonely woman without anyone around to talk to, and I want you to fuck me."

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed loudly. His face was a dark shade of red and he seemed to have gotten a nosebleed. "Are you serious? That's…that's crazy! Your Lily's mom! Even if you are hot your much older than me."

"Oh so you do think I'm hot." She smiled seductively.

"That's not the point! What about Lily?"

"Don't worry about her," The older woman said as she pushed aside Scorpius' hands. With his crouch unguarded she could see his erection building. "Just focus on me and I promise to give you the fucking of your life!"

Scorpius still seemed a little hesitant but his penis was as hard as it could get. "I'll take this as a yes," Harriet said gripping him tightly by his member. "Now sit down." She pushed him down on the nearby toilet with the lid set down.

She smashed her lips against his for the second time that morning yet this time he responded by kissing back. They kissed for a minute as Harriet's hands rubbed up and down Scorpius' dick slowly. Breaking the kiss she started to undo her bra.

Letting the bra fall to the floor two massive breasts fell out. She had large dark nipples and Scorpius felt he could've come just by looking at them jiggle. Smiling at his reaction she slowly pulled down the thong revealing her well shaved pussy.

When the thong was free from her legs she tossed it on top of Scorpius' head. "A gift." She said. It fell off his head but he caught it and took a good whiff; smelling the wetness that stained it.

"I'm ready," Scorpius told her.

But she shook her head. "It's too soon Scorpius. Don't you ever do any foreplay with my daughter?"

"Not usually." He admitted.

"Well I'll change that." She gripped the sides of her large breasts and jiggled them in front of his face. "How would you like a titfuck?"

She didn't wait for an answer and instead bent down in front of him. As her breasts covered him it seemed to Scorpius they had swallowed his cock entirely between the two mounds of flesh. She started to move back and forth and the feeling filled him with pleasure. He watched as his cock bobbed back and forth in and out of her tits over and over again.

Her speed increased and Scorpius' moans became less frequent. He could feel the semen just waiting to explode out of him and onto her giant boobs. "I'm…going to cum." He managed to spit out.

But instead of going faster Harriet stopped titfucking him entirely. "Don't stop…" He begged her.

"Sorry Scorpius, but I can't let you cum yet. I don't want you to waste another drop." She pulled back for a moment and readjusted her hair to keep it out of her face before moving back into place. "We get to fuck soon Scorpius, but first I need to get your dick wet before I shove it inside."

Harriet Potter had a long tongue and Scorpius watched as it wrapped around his dick one way and then the other. She briefly licked the tip before plunging ninety percent of his dick down her throat. He wanted to throat-fuck her right there more than anything but she quickly pulled out. Spit dribbled off her tongue and onto his member. To finish she suckled on his balls one then the other.

She smiled wirely at him. "Want a kiss?"

"No thanks, I don't need to taste my own dick. Why don't you get on the floor and I'll…"

"Don't worry about that," she cut him off. "I'll do everything." Standing back up she grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "You sit back and let me ride you."

Scorpius watched impatiently as Harriet aligned her pussy with his dick. As the tip entered he held his breath before she let gravity go and his dick was plunged all the way into the depths of her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out. "Oh Scorpius your huge!"

And while Scorpius had to admit that Lily was tighter than her mother he hadn't expected this. Her moist walls pushed against his dick just as enthusiastically as his teenage girlfriend.

Harriet started to move up and down on his dick. "Your cunt is so tight Mrs Potter!" Scorpius said as he watched his dick disappear into her pussy.

"Call me Harriet!" She asked. The feeling of his wiener buried deep inside of her caused her voice to go higher. "Oh I forgot it felt this good! I haven't had a dick this big in years. You're much bigger than my ex-husband!"

She picked up speed and Scorpius watched as her large breasts bounced up and down in front of his face. Almost comically they started to hit him in the face (though he didn't mind). "Grab them Scorpius!" A cry mingled with pleasure. "Grab my big tits and play with them!"

Cupping them hard in his hand he squeezed before burying his face in her boobs. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. But Harriet was still in full control and decided to switch positions. Pulling herself free from the boy she turned around and threw her ass up in the air.

Needing no further instruction than her usual cry of "Fuck me Scorpius! Fuck me now!" Scorpius rammed his dick deep inside her again. Her ass seemed to bounce as Scorpius fucked her and he noticed how much bigger it was than his girlfriend's.

He slapped her ass a few times much to her pleasure and left a red mark. They continued to fuck for a few minutes before Scorpius felt he could hold it in no longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use; the sex was too good.

"Harriet…I'm going to cum!" He told her. "Should I pull out?"

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I want you to cum inside me! I want all of your nasty cum sprayed inside of me."

"You got it!" Scorpius said happily as Lily had never let him cum inside her yet. He picked up speed again and when the pleasure overcame him he didn't resist but let it take him. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy up. Pulling out he watched as a massive amount overflowed out onto the floor.

Covered in sweat Scorpius sat down again as he tried to catch his breath. The experience of fucking his girlfriend's mother was amazing but his mind hadn't thought out what would happen when it was all over.

Meanwhile Harriet Potter pulled herself to her feet and let out a small laugh. She hadn't felt that good in years and couldn't help but wish for more. Any feelings of moral wrongness never entered her mind because she no longer cared. Instead she gazed down and pulled open her pussy which was still dribbling cum.

"Look Scorpius, your thick cum is still coming out!"

Scorpius' head turned suddenly at the sound of a door opening down the hall. "It's Lily!" He said nervously. "Hurry and stop that! She can't find out!"

Scorpius' worry seemed unnecessary however as he managed to sneak out and get dressed without being seen. Lily didn't seem to suspect a thing and Scorpius let her show him around town that day. After being out for hours they had come back for a late lunch.

"So do you want to go with me to the library Scorpius?" Lily asked.

But Scorpius shook his head. "Is it okay if I stay back and rest this time? I'm tired out from all the running around we've been doing." While Scorpius was tired it was more from the intense sex session he had this morning.

"That's fine," Lily nodded. "I'll go alone and come back for you in an hour okay?" They agreed and Lily set off. Once she was gone Scorpius needed to take a piss and went back to the bathroom.

He relieved himself but just as he was finishing he felt a hand grip his penis. Turning he saw it was Mrs Potter naked once again. "Ready for round two Scorpius?"

Nodding he followed her into her bedroom this time. She took off his clothes and they began.

Meanwhile Lily in her over eagerness realized she had forgotten her library card when she was halfway to the library. Chiding herself for the small mistake she hurried back home and found it where she left it in her room. She had wondered where Scorpius was but wasn't suspicious until she heard strange sounds coming from her mother's room.

Extremely curious she pushed the door wide open to see her boyfriend fucking her mother. They were both on her queen size bed where Scorpius was slamming his dick into her in the missionary position.

"Yes, harder Scorpius! Give that pussy of mine a good workout!"

Lily's eyes grew wide and she dropped her library card to the ground and covered her mouth with her right hand. "Scorpius? Mother?"

"Lily?" Scorpius said turning his head to see his jaw-dropped girlfriend. The surprise caught him off guard and without meaning to he suddenly came inside Harriet's pussy.

"Oh yes!" she cried out in pleasure. "I love it when you paint my insides white! I am so full."

"Your…your having sex?" Lily cried. She looked at Scorpius. "You're having sex with my mother? And you came inside of her?"

Scorpius pulled out. "Lily I'm so sorry but—"

"I can't believe you Scorpius!"

"Calm down Lily," Her mother said finally entering the conversation. "Don't blame your boyfriend here. He wanted to be faithful but I wanted that big juicy cock of his too much."

"This was your doing?" Lily repeated as she tried to comprehend this. "You seduced Scorpius? And you let him come inside you? That's sick."

Harriet got off the bed and went over to her mother. "No, it's all good fun. Let me show you." She grabbed her daughter's blouse and pulled it up and over her head.

"Mother!"

"Help me out here Scorpius." Harriet said as she ripped off Lily's bra. Scorpius hurried over and pulled down her skirt and then her panties. He then stuck two fingers inside her cunt.

"Ah stop!" She cried out. "No Scorpius you know that's my…weak spot…" A perverse look crossed the girl's face. "Oh that does feel good."

The two teens started to kiss as Harriet watched. "Why don't you join us Lily? Together our mother-daughter combo will be able to beat Scorpius' cock." Lily nodded but said nothing as a small sliver of drool left her mouth. Scorpius had carried the girl onto the side of the bed.

"Alright Scorpius now you can screw her."

Not waiting for the girl's own permission Scorpius forced his dick inside Lily's pussy. "Ah Scorpius no!" The bookworm objected. "There's still cum on your dick! I don't want it inside me!"

"A little cum won't hurt you Lily," the girl's mother said as she played with her daughter's tits. "Just enjoy this."

And she did. As Scorpius continued to plow her Lily started to moan louder and longer. Her hips moved on their own as she got closer to her own climax.

"Just a little more Scorpius! So close! Yes yes yes!" She cried out as a gush of cum escaped her.

"Okay Scorpius that's good," Harriet said as Scorpius pulled out. "Now I want to try something else. Lily, Scorpius has been telling me that you haven't been giving him oral." She shook her head at her daughter as she lay there panting.

Lily's head was leaning over the side of the bed with her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt Scorpius' thick dick enter into her mouth and her eyes flew open. She tried to speak but couldn't get a word out as her boyfriend's member pushed down her throat.

"Now be a good girl Lily and give Scorpius some head." Her mother instructed.

And in that position Scorpius started to skull fuck Lily backwards. As his dick went down her throat and his balls slapped her in the face she tried not to choke. Though

tears glistened in her eyes she started to enjoy it and eagerly devoured Scorpius' meat Popsicle.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Scorpius declared a few minutes later. His hands tightly holding the sides of Lily's face as he thrust into her harder than ever. Suddenly his load was released inside of her mouth and Lily started to choke on the massive load. Scorpius pulled out as he sighed in pleasure.

"Now be polite Lily and swallow Scorpius' cum."

The mother watched as her daughter tried to swallow but there was simply too much cum and it leaked out of the girl's mouth. The usually quick-witted Lily had both eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out at a weird angle covered in cum.

"Good job dear." Harriet said patting her daughter on the stomach. "Now Scorpius, are you up for round three?"

And they kept fucking. Scorpius wasn't sure how long they had sex. Hours? Days? Perhaps there were breaks in between for food and sleep but they seemed inconsequential in comparison. And when the summer was over the two teens went back to school. Eventually Scorpius married Lily but even then they'd occasionally come back home to visit their dear sweet mom because of all she taught them.


End file.
